The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a moxibusting implement of loess and more particularly to a manufacturing method for a plurality of moxibusting implements of loess of high quality by perforating a plurality of receiving holes, applying adhesives and attaching loess boards and moxas automatically.
In general, a traditional moxibusting implement is manufactured by adhering a supporting board comprising an upper paper board with a receiving hole, filter paper, a lower paper board and exfoliation paper in regular sequence to a loess board with a moxa attached by adhesives. The moxibusting implement was attached to a supporting board by handiwork, and therefore the manufacturing process required much time and cost. Further, there have been possibilities of inferior goods due to failing to apply adhesives on the appropriate positions exactly or limits of a production quantity because they have been made by handiwork. For example, adhesives used to be applied on only a part of the position requiring adhesives, and sometimes on even outer parts since applying adhesives were performed by handiwork.
A manufacturing method for a moxibusting implement of loess according to the invention was designed to solve the problems as described above. The object of the present invention to lessen manufacturing time required for manufacturing a plurality of moxibusting implements through an automatic manufacture.
The manufacturing method for a moxibusting implement of loess according to the present invention includes: a step of attaching exfoliation papers to the upper and lower surface of a square paper board with adhesives; a step of perforating a plurality of receiving holes inside the paper board and detaching the exfoliation paper of the upper surface of the paper board; a step of attaching a filter paper to the upper surface of the paper board and cutting a plurality of shapes of holes inside the paper board; a step of applying adhesives on the upper surface of the shapes of the holes; a step of attaching a plurality of loess boards to the shapes of the holes; a step of applying adhesives onto the upper surface of the loess boards and attaching a plurality of moxas on the loess boards; and a step of drying the completed moxibusting implements by applying heat.
Since the steps described as above are conducted in a conveyor system automatically, manufacturing time can be saved a lot comparing to traditional methods. Further, since adhesives are applied on the exact positions requiring adhesives automatically in this manufacturing system, the present invention is capable of producing a great amount of moxibusting implements of high quality at a time.